Current Rewrite -Roy -Fragment "To Here"
Part II (about a year before Roy Master's sixteenth birthday) Harlex had his arms crossed before his chest and leaned with his right shoulder against one of the supports that held up a sheet of heavy gauge translucent Dura Plast awning. It once had been translucent, but a thick layer of slimy green algae covering most of it blocked all light from seeping thrugh. With a somber mood that matched the weather , Harlex watched the heavy rain as it poured from the lead colored sky. The rushing sound of the downpour almost drowned the poor quality transmission of classic Bombast music coming from inside the depressing looking bar-room behind him. With a high pitched, busy sound silvery gurgling streams of water were running down the slanted roof and splashed into the yellowish muck beyond the creaky Pour-a-wood porch and joined the spidery network of water-filled ditches that carried the water down the settlement's Main Street and into Anars's Lake half a klick away. "Main Street my ass," he grunted to himself and shifted the Smoke stick that dangled from one side of his thin lipped mouth to the other. He stood on the Porch to Napha Beronou's Paradise Tavern which was one of the only two businesses in this sorry settlement. The muddy road was lined on both sides with shacks, tents and shipping containers modified to make-shift buildings; the homes of the 512 men that lived here. About a kilometer up the road was Lumber Mill Number 4 and the place where he worked. Sure no one was forced to work at this bone breaking work low Tech Lumber Mill. No one was forced to be on one of the Lumberjack teams or the Log dragging Gangs, but it gave you something to do and it provided you with a meager salary that everyone here spent on the few liquor and beer choices offered at Napha's or at the other Tavern, Oryn's Waterhole. Harlex looked at his callused hands. He had been an excellent Lab Systems Engineer with a great career and a good salary at Enroe Bio Lab Equipment Inc, but that was in a different life , back then he was Chief Engineer Harlex Gedde, here they only called him Greenie. This was his fourth year on Parajsa Planet. The word meant Paradise in some old Pre-Astro Terran language and it was a joke of course. There was nothing beautiful or nice about Parajsa Planet, because it was also known as Union Penal Colony 23. His lawyer said this was the best deal he could get. Twenty Years at UFPC 23 or voluntary Psycho Surgery. Having his personality completely erased and replaced with what a Psycho Surgeon thought a Model Citizen's ego should be like. Back then he would have rather gone to the Gallows than accept Psycho Surgery, so the choice to go to a Penal Colony was an easy one to make. On days like this he wondered if Surgery would not have been the better choice after all. Tuzzzh, a yellow throat Shiss, stepped out from the bar and stopped next to Harlex, "Hey Greenie, does it ever rain on that Green Hell of yours like this?" The Shiss was easy to understand as long as he didn't use many words containing S or Z sounds. Harlex, who had been born on Green Hell, sighed deeply. missing his lethal and dangerous world. "Yes it does, it rains often and without any warning, but there isn't a rainy season like on this cursed mud ball lasting an entire month!" "If it is warm and with lots of moisture, I think I'd love it there." Harlex laughed loudly, "Tuzzzh, you wouldn't last two minutes in our Jungles." Muhlen, the soft spoken smooth talking former Corporate lawyer who had killed his wife and just barely escaped the Hangman's noose, had also left the bar room and must have overheard the Shiss. Because he said, "Two Purples, a few Takkians, a Pertharian and a Saturnian tried that a few years ago and none of them made it. It was all over GalNet when it happened." The Shiss raised his neck spines to express his disbelief, "Takkians should be immune to anything a carbon based Jungle can throw at them." Harlex gazed into the distance, "Not on Green Hell, Lizard. It took our Dragon Ants less than five minutes to dissolve one of the Takkians into silicon soup and the other found out why it is not a good idea to run into the net of a Moolax . Electrified Mono-filament nets with a tensile strength of Carbon Nano tube fibers. Muhlen got it somewhat wrong. I think there were even more beings of the Super tough category and no one made it, do I need to say more?" The Yellow Throat Shiss said, "We heard of Green Hell , even before the Union and the Terrans went there. I guess everyone in the Upward Sector knows stories and legends about Green Hell or Imthe Seth as the Sarans called it before Union Times, but I never thought they were more than faery tales." The disbarred lawyer said, "I've never been there myself, but I've seen GalNet reports that make any faery tale you heard sound like a kid's tale." Harlex felt very homesick, he was a seventh generation Greenie and like everyone born on that impossible, dangerous and beautiful world, he felt a deep connection to it and the pain his homesickness caused in the pit of his stomach was made worse by talking about it. He grunted, "I need a drink." With that he turned and returned to the bar-room to drown the pity he felt for himself with the rough as engine fuel rot gut booze they sold here and called it Whiskey . An hour or so later, Harlex didn't feel any better and the longing to return to his home world still tormented his memories. The alcohol didn't really help, just dulled the details not the cause. He tried to listen as the Shiss. Tuzzzh once again told the story how he had ended up here at the penal colony and not in a much nicer POW camp . The real reason was, of course, that there was no war between the Shiss Empire and the Union at the moment and another reason was that Tuzzzh wasn't officially a soldier but had been caught as a Pirate and faced his trial in a civilian court. Everyone knew that the Shiss Raiders were directly sponsored and supported by the White Nestling himself. However the Shiss government officially denounced these raider actions as Pirate acts of independent individuals, that were in no way sanctioned." Harlex had heard the story several times before, as the lizard told it almost every night, and could have told it as well as the Shiss himself, but there was nothing else to do and the disgraced corporate lawyer wanted to hear it. To vent his frustration, Harlex interrupted the story and said, "You are lucky it was a Federal Police cruiser who stopped you guys and not a Fleet Unit. The fleet deals with Pirates in a much more terminal way." The Shiss didn't like to be interrupted and felt his Warrior honor tainted by the fact that he and his shipmates had surrendered to Federal Police. He was still a Shiss and stronger than everyone in the room. The fact that he was intoxicated lowered his already low threshold to act on violent impulses. Something that was never far from a Shiss in the first place. It took very little alcohol to get a Lizard drunk and equally little to make them feel insulted. He jumped up to teach the human a lesson. Napha , the owner of the Tavern, was sentenced for life to this place and was allowed to run this small business. The Warden however didn't care if his place was trashed, torched or if patrons killed themselves. He could hold his own in a bar fight, sharing the genes of a Thauran mother and a father native to Hoffman's World , where humans had lived under six Gee for over two thousand years. Living the harsh life of a fringe region Scooper raider and running a tavern on a Prison colony steeled his fists and he knew almost all of the dirty tricks and moves. However going against a drunk and enraged Shiss was certain suicide. He needed to protect his business so he pulled the old chemical slug thrower from under the bar. The Shiss however didn't fare as well as he thought he would against a much smaller, drunk human. The Greenie was fast and reacted even before the Shiss committed to his fast attack and evaded the claw swipe that should have maimed the human. Greenies had this unexplainable ability to somehow sense danger and react to it. Somehow the mysterious conditions that made every life form on that planet into lethal killing machines also influenced humans that were born there as well. Harlex didn't have any stingers, no deadly poisons and never had any military or any martial arts training, yet the palm of his right hand struck the Shiss right underneath its teeth-filled maw at one of the beings' sensitive nerve clusters. The Shiss howled in pain and stumbled a few steps back. The former lawyer's only combat skills were honed in court proceedings and board rooms, so he tried to find refuge under the next table. How the situation would have ended moone could say for certain but then a sound everyone here knew and never hoped to hear on this side of the planet interrupted the brawl. The distinctive high whistle of a Union Arti Grav followed shortly afterwards by a greenish light lowering into the Bar room from outside the building. A space ship was landing where no space ship was allowed to land. The fight was forgotten as fast as it had started and the four beings scrambled through the door to see what was going on. A sleek ship had just settled on its' landing struts. The greenish shine of the Arti Grav ebbed to a faint glow and then blinked out. The lawyer pushed himself between the Shiss and the Bar keeper and said, "That is a Bombardier One-fifty, diamond edition." Only ships of the Correctional Service were allowed to approach this world and land and only at the Warden's Island 3000 miles to the east. Like all Penal Colonies, there were Sensor satellites in Orbit to ensure that no one shortened the sentence of a friend or smuggled in illegal things such as drugs and weapons. Escapes from Penal Colonies were almost unknown, but not impossible. The most famous case being of course the escape of Admiral Richard Stahl as the Peace Hawks sentenced him to a life sentence on the harshest Penal Colony known. All this went through the mind of Harlex as he watched the ship extending a boarding ramp. A curvy woman, wearing a Bio-Seal suit with the typical dual color scheme Greenies preferred, emerged from the ship. No one but Greenies would wear those suits everywhere they went. Even Harlex still wore his old brown and green suit. One of the few items of personal belongings they had allowed him to keep (there was nothing better to wear on a world where it rained more than on Splish Splash and every life form was either fungus or slug based.) The woman coming down the ramp filled out her two-tone suit rather nicely and was flanked by two Pertharian giants in what looked like the latest Corporate Security Battle suit design. The four-armed monsters carried SII Fafnyr Thermo Gatlings, enough fire power to take on a Squad of Cerberus Robots. Having such protection was probably a good idea for a woman visiting a prisoner camp where the only women the prisoners saw were printed on posters. The female prisoners were kept on the other continent of the planet and without ships, as unreachable as if they had been on another world. She didn't sink to her ankles into the yellow muck as everyone else did who had to cross the road during one of the planet's four rainy seasons. That meant she wore Terran All Terrains with the full package, including Personal ArtiGrav Adjusters. Now, as she stepped from under the ship into the rain and into the open, Harlex recognized her. It was Dr. Ieshia Yeager, the Science Corps Researcher who was his partner in crime. Together they were smuggling and selling Green Hell life forms on the black market. Seeing her like this made his blood boil. While he was rotting away on a planet where a really dry place was equated with nirvana, while she crossed the galaxy in a luxury yacht. She had been arrested just like him and found guilty by the same court, the same jury and sentenced by the same judge. Not even her expensive lawyer from Pluribus made a difference during the trial. The sentence was harsher than expected, because one of their smuggled Insectos got free aboard a transport ship and caused the death of a dozen men. He had opted for Penal Colony and she had asked for Psycho Surgery. She should not know who she was, she should have no memory and no connections to her old life and to make the new life a punishment, anyone taking Psycho Surgery would wake up as a low wage earner as far away from the planet of birth as possible and with a whole set of new memories. She waved at him, right away dispelling any notion that she was someone else or here by accident. The landing of the Yacht had brought everyone of the small settlement outside, despite the pouring rain and they stared and gasped. Right there and then the Pertharians opened fire and hidden weapon ports on the ship opened. The Inferno was as complete as it was brutal and swift. The heavy Gatling canons spat one sun hot plasma bolt after another, flash vaporizing penal colonists by the gross. For every hut and every building there was now a crater with molten white glowing magma in the middle. The Shiss he had fought just a few moments ago had been turned into molecular ashes. To his right were the smoking leg stumps of the lawyer, sticking out of the muck. The rest of his body was missing. The Tavern and its' owner were gone. Through the pouring rain, the billowing clouds of smoke and steam, back-lit by the red glow of burning ruins and trees, she approached Harlex. As if taking a stroll on a sunny afternoon across Ring Park in Pluribus, with her auburn locks swinging in harmony with her swaying hips, she walked over the muck and, due to her reduced surface pressure, barely leaving a track. In her right hand she casually held a compact H&K RP 9 (Raketen Pistole). A man crawling through the mud just before her was horribly burned and held up his crimson red arm in agony. She didn't miss a step or lose the charming smile displayed on her red lips as she discharged her weapon and the mini rocket ripped the man apart, creating a small geyser of mud, blood and human flesh. Harlex noticed the Pertharians combing the area with sophisticated life sign scanners and he could hear the occasional crackling weapon blast when their sensors had picked up something. She reached him, holstered her weapon and stretched out her hand, "Nice to meet again Harlex. I came to get you out of here as my employers have a interesting proposition for you." Harlex was still in a state of shock. Less than maybe ten or fifteen minutes had passed since the ship had landed and everything had happened so fast, yet to him it appeared as if had been hours. So many questions wheeled in his mind that to say he was confused and shocked would have been an understatement. He spread his arms and finally managed to say, "Why?" She kept her smile on her lips. That, given the situation, disturbed him even more than the destruction around him and then she said, "You are the only person who can get us what we want, of course. You are a genuine Greenie after all." She pulled her weapon and pointed it at his stomach. "Your cooperation is not optional I might add. You are a criminal now, forgotten by the world. Do what is asked of you and you will be a rich and free man." Harlex never was the most honest man in the Galaxy and didn't mind bending the rules a little if he thought he could benefit from it. That is why he had accepted her proposal back then in the first place and smuggle Green Hell lifeforms of planet, but what the woman had just done was mass murder and nothing less. Union Police would eventually find out and, as the old saying went, Union Police often worked worked slowly, very slowly but always caught the bad guys, always. That this was not just some advertising slogan but the truth, he knew. "You will never get away with this. A raid of such brutality will make them turn over every rock and if they think I am part of this, I won't escape the noose this time." She laughed, "You are a simple man, Harlex, a simple man indeed." He watched as the Pertharians carried the bodies of two dead Shiss from the landed ship and dumped them in the mud. She waved the gun, "We are done here, Harlex. I suggest you play along, you would not like the alternative." Numb and not sure what to think, he sloshed through the mud to the waiting ship with her right behind him, "We will get away with this just fine by the way. The Feds won't really investigate much, the evidence is clear. A Shiss Raiding party sneaked in the System, jammed the Watch tower satellites and rescued their ship mate. "It will cause some diplomatic ruckus, the Union accusing the Shiss of an act of war. The Shiss denying any knowledge and neither side will risk real war over the death of a few felons. I doubt this little incident will even make the News." After he had stomped up the ramp into the ship's hold, he finally managed to ask a more coherent question, "What is it you want from me?" "We want you to get us something from that planet of yours, something hidden in the Jungles of Green Hell and we figured only a Greenie could get it. No worries, we'll fill you in and in a few months you will be able to afford a beach house at Para Para or Maritime." Harlex could not help but wonder what was so valuable on Green Hell that could explain all this. '-_””_-' Isehia pressed a sub-dermal contact at the base of her jaw and tapped it twice and with that she activated her Data Brain connection to GalNet. She could now make GalNet calls directly using her mind's speech center without opening her mouth. It took a little practice to separate what you were thinking and what you wanted to say without using your vocal cords or your mouth, but she had been doing it for a long time and because of that she earned a very generous salary. She was an employee, but even she only knew her employers as 'The Company' and her direct contacts only as 'Managers'. She had never seen them in person, or more precisely she didn't know if she had ever seen one, she had no real memory of her own past and knew full well that she was just an elaborate tool created for whatever purpose they needed her. With a few movements of her tongue she scrolled through the GalNet menu, projected directly into her retina, and blinked at the necessary symbols to make the desired connection. The expensive Bombardier Private Space Yacht had left the Penal Colony, already raced past the orbit of the fifth planet, and slipped into Quasi Space. Her Manager came on right away. A suave looking green skinned humanoid posing as a Hegloian and wearing an expensive Saresii Silk Business suit in the classical and very distinguished Cambridge cut. Yet she was certain it was a generated image and had nothing to do with how the real person looked. He sat behind a featureless glass desk in a sterile white looking office. He had his fingers steepled and said, "Ah my dear Isehia, I gather there weren't any complications?" "None at all, Manager. As predicted the Watch Tower satellites were over 1000 years old, well maintained but completely obsolete and inadequate. We left plenty of Shiss Engine Trail residue, used an old Shiss Computronic Virus routine to disable the Watch towers. The Warden's Island was devoid of any life signs and the Guard's shuttle was gone." The manager did not change his position and remained almost like a static image, if it wasn't for his moving lips, "The Warden and his small staff were very open to the suggestion to take a little vacation. I know of all the details Isehia, did you secure the Greenie?" "Yes, Harlex Gedde is currently sitting in the yellow salon enjoying his favorite whiskey and my company." "How did he take his liberation and did you make him aware that his new employers insist on his full cooperation?" "His reaction to our activities, co-related to his predicted Psych-profile, are right on the money. He currently enters stage two 'Realization of his current situation'." "Good news then Ieshia. I trust we can proceed then. Failure would not only ruin his day but I would have to re-evaluate your employment status with a very terminal outcome." '--””---' While the Bombardier Yacht traversed space, speeding with glowing Isah Pods and many times the speed of light through this other dimensional condition known as Quasi Space; towards its distant destination. Almost two thousand light years away a man disconnected a highly secure GalNet link and with it a Simu-Life ™ sequence entitled 'White Office'. The real surroundings however weren't all that different from the simulation. He was many things, but had never been accused of having much of a creative streak or imagination. Clive Khan was the owner of a small but very profitable consulting firm, specializing in advising import and export companies about the legal and cultural conditions of doing business with Free Space civilizations. For almost forty years he had crisscrossed Free Space as a Freelancer living hand to mouth doing little jobs and slowly build himself a reputation of being reliable, never asking too many questions and knowing every Pirate Outpost, every Free Space Trading market and where to get things that weren't legal. Everything changed when he started doing business with the Hanuman Cartel and now he was a respected businessman with a plush office in the second tallest sky-tower of Pluribus. His unseen business associates bankrolled everything, including his high roller lifestyle of course. Failing them was not an option. He had never asked questions or been too curious, but even he wondered what was so valuable on that strange planet, to explain such a detailed operation that had gone on for so many years. Of course he knew that Green Hell was the origin of the drug Califerm, but the stuff was now grown and synthesized all over the place. Drug business was still a profitable venture, even though not even one percent of the Union Population used any illegal drugs. Heck even the use of legal recreational drugs had steadily declined over the millennia and the Union Health Council estimated that less than eight percent were using rec drugs on a regular basis. The reason for drug use had virtually vanished from the daily lives of the main population. No one had to work if they didn't want to (surprisingly 90% wanted a job). GalNet Virtual Worlds were a much better escape than drugs could provide (Virtu-World addiction was a much more severe problem). Many of the social problems and conditions that existed in societies where illegal drug use was rampant simply didn't exist at least for the average Union Citizen. The Gal Drifts who were the main group of Illegal Drug users were mostly Non-Cits in the first place and their numbers were truly insignificant. Drugs, even valuable Califerm could therefore not be the reason for this operation. Okay, the exotic animal market, especially the black market for dangerous life forms, was very lucrative. Rich collectors, private hunting venues and of course the Death Arenas paid astronomical sums for something rare and deadly, but even that did not really explain the operation his clients made him execute. He was certain he was only part of something much bigger. Curiosity in this regard would be deadly, he was sure, but if there was something profitable beyond drugs and exotic animals, he really would have liked to have a bigger slice of the pie. So he pulled up his desk unit and made a general info request, 'Most valuable substances and items'. The GalNet Search was instant and populated his field screen with a list, 'The most valuable substance by weight is Tritherium shelled - Ultronit lattice Neutronium. A gram of this material manufactured by SII costs about 1 Billion Credits. While it is theoretically the ultimate indestructible material and thus could one day be the material of choice for Battle ship armor, the manufacturing process took many years and the cost of machinery and processes makes it prohibitive expensive. Still, it is the most expensive material/ item/ substance known'. 'Information – Information is among the highest valued commodities. It could be argued that it is the single most valuable commodity. Considering what Governments and Corporations spend on resources to gather it.' 'Artifacts and items – Verified artifacts of extinct civilizations: Dark Ones, Celtest, Pree, Uni, The First League are the most valuable items traded both legally and illegally. (Illegal items are artifacts that are working military weapons) Artifacts and items of the Y'All or Piostla Artifacts of ancient unknown or little known civilizations.' 'True Calipharm Dust – (From Green Hell) 1 gram is traded for about a Million Credits.' Clive stopped reading there and revised his opinion on Califerm. The real stuff was worth more than the illegal drug sold on the black market to junkies and it seemed that there was great interest in obtaining quantities of the genuine material by the Shiss and the Kermac. He deepened his research and found out that the genuine material was used by the Saresii to create Psionic Drugs, medication that, according to what he was reading, could increase the Heidelberg PSI Index of a person, without the ill effects of God Dust as the Gal Drifts called the illegal synthetic version. Clive wondered if that was the ultimate goal of his clients, getting a supply of that stuff. While he was reading that he noticed a note tagged to the article that it was generally believed that the real Calipharm could kill a Narth. He shrugged and then made sure his clients were updated on the progress. –“”'''--''' The completely hairless humanoid, with truly paper white skin underneath the voluminous cloak that stepped down the boarding ramp of the Ikkhme space ship was greeted by a small delegation of similar dressed beings. He stopped and looked around. The Ikkhme ship behind him, the most advanced space ship of all the Galactic Empire, called the chariot of the Supreme Wizard. looked forlorn and unimportant as this was space port A of Pluribus Unum, located on the main continent. The very heart of the United Stars of the Galaxies. There behind the Ikkhme ship, were dozens of space ships of all shapes and sizes. He recognized an Ult freighter and the distinctive shape of a Klack space ship. Next to the dark red aggressive looking Klack ship, an elegant peach colored plant leaf shaped ship rested on a shimmering force field cushion. It was Saresii no doubt., The boxy cube shaped space ship climbing into the sky was most likely a ship of X101design. Once these artificial beings had been the most advanced and powerful member of the Galactic Council and under Kermac control. The Supreme Wizard had read the reports what caused the X101 to abandon Kermac rule, and deep down he cursed the stupidity of the Supreme Wizard in charge back then. Losing these Sentient machines and the super intellect of Mothermachine was a devastating event for the Galactic Council and the Kermac in particular. The Supreme Wizard clenched his fists as he was thinking about the first open war the Kermac and the Galactic Council waged against the Union. He was about to follow the waiting entourage of Embassy personnel when he stopped and turned once again. A shadow darkened the local sun, something incredibly big descended from the sky. In all his Kermac dignity he could not prevent the gasp escaping his throat and he said. “What is this?” The Kermac ambassador to Pluribus, standing next to him said with thinly veiled fear and awe. “This your most exalted Omni important Wizard of all is a Union battle ship. I think it is a Wotan Class 3000 meter dreadnought.” One of the Ambassador's aides bowed deeply. “It will be the USS Fluffy, Channel 2 reported her coming. A little girl won the naming contest and they will make a big show of the ships christening tomorrow.” The Ambassador snorted. “Inferior and childish they are, having kids name their war ships.” The Supreme Wizard still staring at the slowly descending giant, he had seen the largest battle ships of the Galactic Council and had been impressed by the 800 meter size of it, but this was like a metal mountain, dwarfing everything around it. He said. “I doubt our commanders would laugh if they have to face the USS Fluffy.” The Ambassador's aide forothis position and form speak. “Indeed, most Exalted of all and Wisdom incarnate, this monstrosity sports 200 Giga load Translocator Cannons and 20 Terra load Turrets. I fear our commanders would not have time to laugh if the USS Fluffy opens up.” The Ambassador backhanded his assistant across the face. “Know your place! Our fleet is superior, our weapons are better and our Command Wizards supreme in intellect and cunning tactics.” Vierudrei could not blame the ambassador, this is what Kermac propaganda was telling them for ages. Once again the group of Kermac wanted to leave the landing field and proceed to the embassy when the Supreme Wizard noticed a long needle shaped space ship. He recognized the lattice structure around the needle body instantly, this was a Wurgus ship. The Wurgus were among the ugliest beings, but they were also among the most advanced active civilizations of the M-0 Galaxy. They did not claim a single star system, they were space nomads living in slowly moving Wurgus space colonies. The Wurgus were renowned for their Solar Engineering. They could repair and alter suns, and even make them go Super Nova and until very recently they sold their skills to anyone. Including the Kermac. One of the Kermac in his entourage, disguised as a simple aide was the Wizard of the Ministry of Information. He pointed the Wurgus ship out to him and said. “A Wurgus ship on Pluribus?” ----- (to here) One would have thought that the first visit of the Supreme Wizard of Kermac and the Galactic Council to the very core world of the Union was an event of tremendous historical significance. Yet there were no honor guards,no officials and not a single news crew. The supreme wizard was here incognito and officially just another diplomat visiting the Kermac embassy. He had climbed upon the raised Chair of utter Importance not so long ago. The previous Supreme Wizard had finally died after reigning almost 400 years but not before choosing his successor, supreme wizard Zwezweiur Vierudrei. He was relative young compared to most of the previous supreme wizards, and he was neither from the ranks of the MOI nor had he been a member of the MOC. He had risen to power coming from the ranks of the shadowy Thought Police. No Kermac Supreme Wizard had ever traveled beyond Kermac space as far as anyone knew, and most certainly not into Union space, but he felt he had to see the enemy and what the Union really was with his own eyes. Seeing what he saw now was beyond anything he expected. The Klack joining the Union was bad news for the Kermac and the Galactic Council. Who would have thought that these aggressive insects would join anything? Kermac Analysts have downplayed the event when it happened , now over 600 years ago and predicted that the Klack would either attack the Union or disolve their association very fast. Instead the Klack became one of the most reliable members and stalwart defenders of the Union. That the arrogant and deplorable Saresii had joined was predictable of course. If there was one species the Kermac hated more than even the Terrans, it was the Saresii. The group rode on a slide belt towards the space port concourse. The ambassador said . “ Your omni important magnificence we are about to reach immigration control. As requested you are reported as a new Embassy staff member, and there should be no problems. However must warn you, Oh most exalted of all, these barbarians do not always treat Kermac as they should.” “I prepared myself, refrain from form speak then Act as if I am indeed just another Embassy employee.” The slide belt deposited them before a fur covered being with many tentacle arms and several eyes. This was Vierudrei remembered a Garbini, one of the oldest Union member species. The other Union official next to him, was much to the Kermac wizard's dismay a Blue. It was the Blue who addressed them. “I am Memkas Tobuc, special agent of the United Stars State Department. As part of the armistice treaty signed at the end of the last war, the Union agreed to allow one Embassy of the Shiss, the Nul and you the Galactic Council established here on Pluribus Unum. With that said, let me be very clear. There are not many here that like the Kermac, including me. Because of this you are limited in your ability to travel or move about in the city. You are subject to our laws and treated as Non Citizens.” “Yes Union lakey get on with it, finish whatever it is you have to say. It concerns us not what inferior life deems important. We are diplomats, let us then pass and pester someone else.” The Kermac ambassador intervened hastily. “Officer Tobuc, my colleague will be instructed and has no plans to leave the embassy. We have filed all documents for the new embassy employee and we have nothing to declare.” The Blue grinned cold. “Tell your friend that I am authorized to request a full cavity search, just to remind him just how much I can pester him.” The Blue pointed at the Supreme Wizard. “You are authorized to stay for thirty days after that I want you off Pluribus.” The Supreme Wizard was actually shoved by his entourage, past the Union official, before he could say anything else. no one of the beings present had spoken a word, but to any observer it would have been apparent that the being arrived was of utmost importance to the others. The Kermac Ambassador to the Assembly of the United Stars, high wizard of the sacred tower of wisdom Neuzehfiv stood by the large window of his study. He had his hands folded on his back and looked over the magnificent mega city outside. Pluribus, the very heart of the United Stars of the Galaxies. Ever since the last armistice, the Kermac maintained this embassy, here on Pluribus Unum. It was located in 700th floor of the Galactic Trade Center, only block away from the Assembly dome. The rent was horrendous, but he had to admit the amenities and services provided were beyond anything even the Grand Wizard had on Kermac Prime. The GalNet terminal over by the wall provided instant communication. He could call anyone within Union space, even someone at Distant Shore station over 2 million light years distant in the Andromeda galaxy. The galaxy known to the humans of Terra as Milky Way, saw the rise and fall of many space faring civilizations. Some of them expanded into sprawling empires conquering and destroying others and developed incredible technology. Category:Fragments Category:Rewrite in Progress